


Unraveling Mysteries

by nautilus_8532



Series: Into Duskwood [2]
Category: Duskwood (Everbyte Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy Main Characters, F/M, Holidays, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilus_8532/pseuds/nautilus_8532
Summary: Three months after finding Hannah, Jake and Maddie are spending the holidays navigating their relationship. How will it go? (A short holiday story.)
Relationships: Jake/MC
Series: Into Duskwood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077908
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. I'm on leave (again)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back for a short holiday story. 😁 I was thinking of writing an epilogue to my first story, but I don't think this will qualify as an epilogue, so I made a new work and included both stories in a series. Please tell me what you think of it in the comments! ❤️❤️

Three months have passed since we solved Hannah’s disappearance and things are starting to go back to normalcy. Hannah and Thomas decided to live together, not only to make up for lost time, but also to ensure that somebody’s looking out for Hannah while she’s recovering. Lilly started working at the motel again, bringing Dan along with her to help Old Gray with repair and maintenance.

Rainbow Café now has competition with Cleo opening a bakeshop of her own. Emma is ecstatic every time Cleo would send me samples from her new recipes, and she’ll taste them to see if it’s ready for rollout. None of them failed Emma’s test, yet. Cleo also partnered with Ms. Walter, her baked goods now listed in the motel’s breakfast and dessert menu.

I also get regular updates from Richy and Jessy. Richy has been busy helping with repairs within the prison whenever possible, considering his dexterity and skill for automotive and mechanical work. Ms. Walter and Alfie regularly visits him, too, now that it’s common knowledge that Alfie is his half-brother (no thanks to Mrs. Sully’s gossip).

Jessy sends me letters from time to time, and I also get to call her from prison. She told me that Phil and Angela visit her a little bit more than usual, and that somehow, their relationship improved now that they do not have secrets with one another. Phil is officially the new owner of the Aurora now that Alan has fully given it to him. Alan relocated outside of Duskwood and opened his own bar and diner. He encourages Jake to visit whenever he’s free.

Jake is now working with the federal police in a consulting capacity. He’d been improving the cybercrime division’s system and looking out for other possible hacks. He’d been also quite busy since the start of his own cybersecurity firm, and he’s in constant communication with other firms and agencies for possible collaborations. We haven’t seen each other since we visited her mother’s grave, keeping up with each other’s lives through text and calls.

The state security division has welcomed me back to their ranks, but considering my long absence, they preferred to give me lighter loads than what I had before, focusing on intelligence gathering rather than field investigative work. The holidays are also fast approaching, and everyone in the division is busy finishing their year-end reports to earn a well-deserved break. It also means that some of them are rather off-putting and mean, while there are also some who have abandoned their work altogether, which I had to cover.

I looked at the stack of papers on my desk, frustrated at all the paperwork I have to file. It doesn’t help that Agent Miller is coming my way carrying another heap of papers.

I eyed him in mock contempt, pointing at the stack of papers on the corner of my desk. “Have you seen the pile on my table?” They must think this work is too easy for me that I can do a pile with ease. While these are fillable forms and can really be done at the office, it’s hard to put in writing the things you haven’t seen with your own eyes. “What kind of investigation are they doing in the field if they can’t fill out a simple form?”

Agent Miller shrugged, exhausted as well. “I have thrice the piles on mine. We’re working our ass off this paperwork while our boomer superiors are having the time of their life.”

Since movement restrictions were imposed due to the pandemic, older members of the workforce had been advised to stay in their homes, and the office had been working on a rotational capacity with less personnel to keep human interaction at a minimum and lessen the spread of the virus.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, my frustration simmering. Glancing on my phone at the table, it lit up with Jake’s name flashing on the screen. My mood suddenly improved, thanking Agent Miller and wishing him luck with his pile. As he walk away from my table, I took the phone and swiped through Jake’s message.

**JAKE**

Do you think you could get a vacation by the 21st?

Where are we going?

On a deserted island, like I told you last time ;)

Even with the travel restrictions in place?

Alright, not exactly a deserted island - more of a cabin in the woods.

I've seen that film before.

I didn't like the ending.

You watch too many movies.

You need a technology detox.

Says the man who put up his own cybersecurity firm.😜

Shall we make a wager, then?

Whoever can live without their gadgets in three days wins.

You know I never lose in a bet.😎

We'll see ;) 

  


  


I paused after that message, hesitating whether I should send the next one. My relationship with Jake has just started. Although finding Hannah made him more relaxed and happier, I’m still trying to get a feel of his emotions and antics, what makes him angry, sad, or happy.

_Be honest._ I told myself as I started typing again.

**JAKE**

Jake?

Maddie? :)

I miss you. 

I miss you, too. 

Hurry up and file that leave application ;)

😝😘

  


JAKE IS NOW OFFLINE

  


Admittedly, I still get flustered every time Jake says things like that. I like that he looks calmer and cheerier now that he’s back on being a member of the public.

I opened my computer and looked for the leave application form. The landline suddenly rang, interrupting my train of thought. I looked at the caller ID and saw Emma’s name.

“Hey, what are you up to?” She asked as I put the phone between my ears and my shoulders, leaning to the right.

“Filling up a leave form. Do you think they’ll let me take the break starting the 21st? Jake said he made plans.” I typed all the information requested in the form, sending it afterwards. A new email notification popped up on my computer. I opened it, my face turning to disappointment.

“My leave request was denied.” I mentioned to Emma over the phone. “It didn’t even take five seconds!”

Emma laughed over the phone, hearing the evident frustration on my voice. “You have been on leave for a year, and now you’re taking a leave again? You must really like hacker boy.” She jested, using her favorite nickname of Jake’s.

I leaned back on my chair, sighing in defeat. “We haven’t seen each other for three months, and I just wanted to spend time with him now that he’s more able to.”

“Long-distance relationships are hard, huh?”

“If you can call this that.”

“You’ve been keeping up with each other’s life only through text messages and calls for three months, that’s a long-distance relationship to me.” Emma explained. She paused for a while, thinking. “You know what? Let me handle this. I’ll get you that leave.”

My face lit up, expectant. “You will? You can? How?”

“Darling, I work for the cybercrime division. I’m no use here if I don’t know how to tinker with computers.” If we were face to face, I’m sure she’ll be giving me a conspiratorial wink.

“I only want a three-day leave, Emma, not to lose my job.”

“Oh, do you really think so low of me? Just pack your bags and you’ll see. I’ll get you that leave so that you can have the best holiday sex of your life. Consider it as my gift.” She said, laughing.

“You never get tired of that, huh?” I asked, rolling my eyes in disbelief. “Where are you spending your holidays, anyway?”

She giggled over the phone, sounding excited. “Dan’s.” she clipped before hanging up the phone.

My mouth gaped open in shock. “Emma Richter!”


	2. Day One

I never realized how good Emma is with her job until she came into my cubicle the day before the 21st, handing the approved leave form from the Director. She laughed and looked smug when she saw the stunned look on my face, proud of her accomplishment.

I packed my bags that night, bringing sweaters and pants more than usual. Winter in the city can be unbearable, I imagine it could be worse in the woods, or wherever it is that Jake is taking me. He only gave me a direction to a parking lot where I could leave my car, telling me that someone will assist me once I get there. I also asked Cleo to send me some of her baked goods, which she sent promptly.

As I get out of my car to get my bags from the trunk, a man in winter coat approached the car as if looking for someone.

“Excuse me, but are you Madeleine?” he asked, approaching carefully.

“Yes, that’s me. Were you waiting long?”

He shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “No, you’re just in time. My name is Peter, I will help you with your luggage and take you to the cabin as Mr. Schmidt asked.”

_Mr. Schmidt_. I smirked as I heard his name. It feels foreign to hear his name from another person’s lips. I gestured to the trunk of my car, showing two bags of clothes and the food that Cleo sent me. Peter took the bags as I close the trunk and followed him through the path.

It was a short walk from the parking lot to the woods. A thin layer of snow has already covered the path, but other than that, the weather seems clear today. Maybe we could go stargazing later in the evening. As we walk closer to the cabin, I saw the steady stream of smoke from the chimney. Jake must’ve arrived earlier.

Peter left my bags at the bench on the front porch. “I’ll leave your bags here. I’ll be back on three days to help you pack before you go. I hope you enjoy your holidays with your husband.”

_My husband._ I wonder what Jake told him and why Peter seems to think he’s my husband.

As if on cue, Jake came out from the side of the cabin, stack of firewood on his hands. “You’re just in time.” He said, smiling as he walks towards us. Putting the stack of firewood on the bench, he then turned his attention to Peter. “Will the cook arrive later?”

Peter looked unsure and a bit nervous. “I wasn’t told you would need one. I just brought the usual meat and ingredients and filled the pantry with food good for three days.”

“It’s alright, Peter. We can manage.” I said, looking back at Jake. “I can cook.”

Jake looked like he might protest, but let it go. “Alright, then.” He looked back at Peter, smiling politely. “We’ll see you in three days, Peter. Thank you for your help.”

Peter nodded and wished us a happy holiday, waving at us as he walks back to the parking lot.

After he’s gone, I looked back at Jake, taking in his features. He changed his usual hoodie for a navy blue knitted sweater that hugged his tall frame perfectly, his wavy, black hair framing his face nicely. He also shaved off the stubble on his cheeks and chin, taking off some years from his face. His blue eyes also seemed brighter as he stepped back to me, pulling me closer by the waist.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked, confused. I looked up to him, breathing in his cold, minty scent that I missed so much.

I shook my head slowly, putting my hands at the back of his neck while he caresses my back to warm me up. “Nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to take a good look at your face. It’s been a long time since we saw each other.” The wind swept slowly through the cabin, making me shiver.

“Let’s go inside where it’s warmer.” Jake said as he took a bag from the bench, another hand holding the firewood below his armpit. I took the other bag and the baked goods and opened the door for him.

********

The inside of the cabin is warm and cozy. The fireplace is on the left side as you enter the cabin, a small wooden table, and a gray sofa in front of it. On the left end of the fireplace is a king-sized bed, covered with thick blankets and flanked with lampshades on either side, a small door leading to the bathroom beside it. The kitchen is on the other side of the cabin, it’s moss green cabinets and drawers complementing the wood interiors. The dining table is good for four people. Wooden stairs lead to the loft, a circular window allowing sunlight to enter the cabin, the floor covered with rugs and littered with books and other board and card games.

I put the stack of firewood at the side of the hearth and took the bag from Maddie’s hands, placing both of them at the side of the bed near the wall. She walked to the dining table, placing the baked goods on top of it and starting to look at each cabinet and drawer.

“What are you looking for?” I asked as I walk next to her to get the trench coat she had taken off and placed in one of the chairs. I can’t help but stare at her form crouched at the drawers, checking each one. The maroon sweater she’s wearing hugs her figure nicely, the black pants tight enough to accentuate each of her curves.

She didn’t look back at me as she continued to inspect each drawer. “If I’m cooking, I need to know what I have and don’t have.” She proceeded in checking the meats and vegetables stored inside the refrigerator, then checked each level of the pantry.

“I’m making us something warm for tonight. Is roasted chicken and pumpkin soup okay with you?” she asked as she gets the ingredients she’ll need.

Now that she mentioned it, I suddenly remembered I haven’t had my lunch yet. My stomach growled in hunger which she unfortunately heard.

“You haven’t eaten, yet?” she asked, taking the pumpkin she washed and cutting it to smaller pieces before placing it in the oven. She then opened the box of baked goods on the table. “I asked Cleo to send me some of her new recipes. You should have some.” She placed slices of what looked like banana bread on a plate and heated some chocolate milk in the microwave. I sat on the dining chair, waiting for her to serve the food like a little kid.

“You should be relaxing after all the work that they piled up on your desk, instead you’re cooking for the two of us. I’m sorry. I should’ve checked it thoroughly.” I said as I took a sip of the warm chocolate.

She smiled, shaking her head. “There’s no need to be sorry. I never liked being idle. And I’d love to take this opportunity to do things for you. You arranged this, after all.”

There’s something captivating about Maddie every time she focuses on a task. I watched as she put on some oven gloves and took the pumpkins from the microwave, letting it cool down on the table before peeling off the skin. I find her focus attractive, making me blush for no apparent reason.

I stood up from my seat and stood behind her, taking the hair tie dangling from her wrist and securing her hair with it. Goosebumps showed on her skin where my fingers brushed against her neck and I suddenly felt a sudden urge to hold her and brush my lips against her skin.

She inclined her head to my direction, softly calling my name. “Jake?”

My head snapped back to look into her face. “Yeah?”

She chuckled softly, putting the knife down and turning to face me. “Did you hear me? I asked you to cut up the potatoes for the roast.”

“Sorry. I got a bit distracted.” I said as I went to get another chopping board and knife, taking the potatoes and peeling its skin off before cutting them to strips. The cozy weather must be getting to me.

She smirked as she went back to mashing the pumpkin for the soup. “I was wondering if you’d like to go stargazing this evening. I heard today’s the ‘Great Conjunction’”?

“What’s that?”

“It’s a period where Jupiter and Saturn will appear closest together in the sky. It’s a rare event that happens every four hundred years.” She said, sounding excited. “I brought some binoculars so that we can see them better. Hopefully, it will not be cloudy later in the evening.”

“Once in a lifetime, then.” I said. “Sure, that’ll be interesting. Would you like me to set up a bonfire outside?”

“No, that wouldn’t be necessary. I think we could see it from the loft. Saves us the time of setting up. But that is a nice idea.” She said, nudging me in the ribs. “Don’t think I didn’t see you staring.”

I can feel the heat running up to my face, my ears turning pink in embarrassment. “Sorry, I can’t help it. You’re so attractive when you’re focused.”

She smiled shyly as she poured the mashed pumpkin on another bowl. “You just missed me.” She said, laughing.

“Indeed, I do.” I said, laughing with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I got the inspiration for the cabin:
> 
> [Big Cedar Lodge](https://res.cloudinary.com/resortsandlodges/image/fetch/w_800,h_520,c_fill/https://media.travelnetsolutions.com/475e97202fc75d4ac9d1e45e48d05268/original.jpg)


	3. Winter Solstice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter contains characters yearning for each other to the point of being overly cheesy, and mature themes such as sex. If you're below 18, what are you doing here?? 😝
> 
> This chapter is inspired by Ed Sheeran's new single, Afterglow. ❤️

Maddie was able to get the marinated chicken into the oven and the pumpkin soup ready. She even made a charcuterie board filled with cold cuts, cheese, berries, chocolates, and toasted baguettes. She was so busy arranging all the food like she’s been doing this on a regular. I distracted her by taking a slice of dark chocolate from the board, her mouth gaping open in surprise.

“Hey, that’s for later!” she said, swatting away my hand from the table. I laughed at the annoyed look on her face, taking a small sip of the wine she also prepared. Her eyes fleeted to the window by the loft and she immediately glanced on her wristwatch, running to the side of the bed while cursing. I followed her gaze at the window and noticed that the sun is starting to set. I glanced at my wristwatch and it says 3:53 PM. Maddie continued to rummage between her things, taking a pouch containing two binoculars.

“The sun’s about to set. We should go up now.” She said as she hurried upstairs. I followed her closely, taking two glasses of wine with me. We sat by the carpet, looking out into the window.

“This is a nice view.” I said as I look out into the woods, seeing trees covered in a layer of snow. Maddie handed me the other binocular as she looked into hers, searching.

“There.” She said, pointing at two bright stars in the sky.

“How do I know that’s really Jupiter and Saturn?” I asked as I looked at the sky through my binoculars.

“Because they’re the brightest stars at the southwest direction.”

“And how do I know which direction is southwest?”

“The moon rises in the east, approximately. You just need to look a little bit to the left if you’re starting with the moon.” She continued, drinking from her wine glass before staring at the sky again.

I stared at her in awe, impressed with her knowledge. I love seeing her this comfortable. “Anything else you’d like to tell me about Jupiter and Saturn?”

She stopped looking at the stars, putting her binoculars down as she drinks her wine again, staring at me in contempt. “Are you mocking me?”

I laughed at that, ruffling her hair in jest. “Not at all, Madeleine. I’m just totally in awe of your knowledge of the mysteries of the universe.”

She finished her wine glass, looking back at the sky. “I don’t really know all of it. The universe is too vast to be understood completely by a tiny human mind.” She stared at me, smirking. “I’d like to start with the mystery that intrigues me the most. Do you know what it is?”

I turned to face her, setting the binoculars at my side and inching closer to where she’s sitting. “What is it?”

“You.” She whispered, pulling me in for a kiss. It was soft and tender, the ones that leave you with butterflies in the stomach and the primal urge for more.

She lifted her lips away from mine, but I caught her face in my hands, pinning her in place as I crush my lips against hers again, coaxing her mouth open with my tongue. A muffled moan of pleasure escaped her throat, her hands circling around my neck, urging me to go on.

The oven timer rang through the cabin, startling the both of us. She looked into my eyes as we tried to even out our breathing. I swallowed a lump forming on my throat, kissing her on the forehead.

“Shall we have dinner, then?” I asked, drawing a laugh from her before she nodded in agreement.

********

I don’t understand what came over me at the loft. It just happened so fast and so spontaneously, I haven’t figured out how to process it. All I know is that it was supposed to be a chaste kiss, something memorable for our first holiday together, but when he pulled me in and kissed me fiercely, I felt an overwhelming sense of possessiveness and desire, one that I haven’t felt in a long time.

We ate our dinner in silence, filling ourselves with the roasted chicken and pumpkin soup. I was glad the chicken was cooked well today because I usually don’t get it right. Sometimes I put too many herbs, or that it’s not well-seasoned. Tonight, it was juicy and flavored, just how I like it. Jake offered to wash the dishes, and while waiting for him to finish his chore, I went to the fireplace and moved the small table by the edge of the sofa. I took a bottle of wine and the charcuterie board I made earlier and put it on the table, followed by two glasses.

As I remove my boots and sit at the carpeted floor next to the fire, an idea occurred to me.

“Have you ever played ‘Would You Rather’?” I asked, turning to his direction. Jake has just finished with the dishes and is coming over next to me on the floor.

“What is it and how do you play it?” he asked as he picked a berry from the board and ate it.

I thought of the questions that Emma and I once used when we played it and replied, “I will give you situations and you would choose what you would rather pick and explain its significance. For this gameplay, I have a few rules.”

He perked up when he heard the word “rules”. “This is going to be interesting.”

“Considering that we can’t keep our hands off each other, I think it’s only proper that we set some boundaries as we get to know more about each other. For this game, If you like the other one’s answer or if you were moved by their choice, you must drink – no touching, and no kissing. Alright?” I asked, sitting with my legs cross-legged in front of him. “Are you ready? I’ll ask the first question.”

“Fire away.”

“This one is easy – would you rather be without internet for a week or without your phone?”

“That’s a no-brainer. I’d rather be without the phone, since anything I can do with it, I can also do on a laptop or a computer. I need the internet more. “

“Okay, your turn.” I said to him as I took a chocolate from the charcuterie board. Jake tasted like this earlier when he kissed me, and I can’t help but want more of it.

“Would you rather have to fart loudly every time you have a serious conversation or have to burp after every kiss?”

He knows how to play this game. I need to raise mine a little bit. “I think the burp would be very distracting, so I’ll choose the other one.”

He smirked at my answer, getting a piece of toasted baguette.

“Alright, my turn. Would you rather go into the past and meet your ancestors or go into the future and meet your great-great grandchildren?” I asked. This is going to be a tough one.

“Aside from seeing my mother, there’s nothing else in the past I’d be interested in recalling, so I’d rather go to the future and meet my great-great grandchildren.” Jake said, smirking. “I’d like to know if they’ll look like you.” He winked.

“Are you being honest or are you just trying to provoke me?” I asked, punching him in the shoulder.

“When have I ever lied to you?” he asked, laughing. “Hey, you should drink! You said no touching is part of the rules – you just punched me.”

I made a face at him as I drink the wine. It was his turn again.

“Would you rather put a stop to war or put an end on hunger?”

“Of course, I would rather put an end on hunger. These conflicts that we’re experiencing are a cause of our competition for limited resources and putting people in a position wherein they aren’t able to even provide for their basic necessities – food, water. If we can put a stop to world hunger, I’m sure we’ll be able to sort out other conflicts a little bit better.”

Jake looked at me with great interest, a hand propped on the sofa and into his chin. He then took a glass of wine and drink it. “I like that answer very much. Okay, your turn.”

I paused for a while, thinking of a good question. “Would you rather be blind or deaf?

He leaned on the sofa for comfort, challenged by the question. “Let’s see.” He said, thinking of a good answer. “I think I’d rather go blind.”

That surprised me. “Are you sure? I was thinking you’d rather be deaf than lose your eyesight.”

He unconsciously drank from his wine glass before replying. “You know how they say that the last sense you lose when you die is your hearing? I’d rather the last thing that happen to me while I’m still conscious is to hear you say my name for the last time.”

That hit me straight to the heart. I stared at him, my eyes brimming with tears and my heart heavy with adoration.

“You’re not going to cry, are you?” Jake asked, worried. “Maddie?”

I kept staring at him before gulping down the contents of my wine glass. Then I put it back on the table and straddled his hips.

He chuckled at the sudden movement, holding me by the waist as I peppered him with kisses. “You lose.”

“Gladly.” I said, putting my arms around his neck. “Why would you say that?” I asked, pouting.

“But it’s true. It’s one of the things I worried about when I saw you strapped up in that basement. I thought I was too late, and that I can’t help you. You can’t imagine the relief that washed over me when you told me not to shout.” He whispered softly, placing a stray lock of hair at the back of my ear. “You heard me, that’s what mattered to me that moment.”

I looked down in embarrassment, my voice small and unsure. “I never thanked you for that.” I said as I look up into his eyes.

“There’s no need to thank me, Maddie.”

“But I’m thanking you, anyway.” I insisted, inching closer to him. “Thank you, Jake – for saving my life that day.” I said softly as I pulled his lips to mine, kissing him with the same fervor and desire that burns through me.

He held me tighter as he returned my kisses, our mouths and tongues fighting for dominance. His hands slipped below my sweater, warm and sure as it roamed across my back, his thumb grazing the side of my breasts.

He looked into my eyes with want, the unspoken request evident on those ocean eyes. I kissed him again before I took my sweater off, leading his mouth to my neck as I close the gap between our bodies. He only seemed more eager to continue his exploration, kissing his way down to my left breast as he cups the right one. I moaned in pleasure, my fingers gripping his hair tighter and closing my legs tighter around his hips, grinding down in an attempt to satisfy the want forming between my legs.

Jake groaned against my ear, panting. “Maddie, are you sure about this?”

I kissed the back of his ears before replying. “It’s alright, Jake. I’m on the pill.” I whispered as I caressed his hair. I should thank Emma for reminding me of this from time to time.

Jake kissed my shoulders before putting his arms around them, brushing across my arms to keep me warm. “You look wonderful in the firelight.” He said as he kisses me on the lips again. “It’s my turn to ask.”

“Oh, we’re still playing?”

“Yes, I’ve got one more question.” He said as he trailed kisses on my neck.

“Fire away.” I said breathlessly.

“Would you rather do it on the sofa or the bed?” he asked, smirking.

I bit my lip in excitement, kissing him on the hollow of his shoulders, to his neck, then to his jaw before replying. “The bed, of course.”

He didn’t waste any more time, lifting me up and carrying me into the bed. He took off his sweater in one swift movement, and I watch him as he crawls to me to the top of the bed, hovering over me as he positions himself between my legs. He started to kiss his way down my body, from my chest down to my abdomen, each kiss making me breathe harder than the last time. That’s also when he unbuttoned my pants, sliding it down my hips along with my underwear.

He looked at my naked body in wonder as he unzipped his pants and took it down along with his briefs. He then returned to his position between my legs, kissing the inside of my thighs affectionately.

“You have such a lithe frame, Maddie.” Jake whispered as he lowers himself on top of me.

“Don’t underestimate my legs. This knocked down Dr. Barret in case you forgot.”

We both laugh at the thought until he pushed into me, building up on the slow and steady rhythm of our bodies. We moaned into each other’s necks as his thrusts moved faster. I hold on to Jake’s arms tighter, shouting his name as we both reached our climax.

We lay side by side on the bed, letting our racing hearts slow down. Jake took the duvet and covered us both with it as I lie on top of him.

As he traced circles on my lower back, I lift up my head to his direction. “Do you know what else is significant today?”

He chuckled lightly, his warm, deep voice sending my nerves haywire again. “Is it better than the great conjunction?”

I let out a soft giggle, kissing him again. “It’s the winter solstice, Jake.”

“And?”

“It’s the longest night of the year.”

He turned us over so that he’s on top of me again, burying his face into the hollow of my neck as he leaves small bruises on my skin.

“I love your brain so much.” He said as his hand grasped my thigh, and I knew that this is going to be a long night indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering about the time, I checked online and apparently, on Dec21st in Germany, the sun rose at 08:15AM and set at 3:54PM. That means they only have 7 hours and 39 minutes of daylight, and the remaining 16 hours and 21 minutes was engulfed in darkness of the night.
> 
> Did you also look out for the great conjunction in your area? I did, but I wasn't able to take a memorable picture. It was only blurbs and lights 😆
> 
> It makes you realize how small we humans are compared to the vastness of the universe, don't you think?


	4. Magnets for Trouble

I was awakened by the brush of cold air on my skin and the sound of crackling fire. Instinctively, I pulled the covers closer to my body and leaned on Jake’s side for warmth, but he wasn’t on the bed when I turned around.

I found him crouched at the fireplace, putting more logs on the fire, and stoking the flames stronger and higher. As I put one arm between the pillow and my head for support, I noticed I’m already clothed with the maroon sweater I had yesterday. Jake saw me stir on the bed, sending a small smile to my direction. He’s wearing a dark blue thermal long sleeves and pants.

As he walks back to the bed after stoking the fire, I asked, “Is dark blue your favorite color or you just don’t like to think of what to wear so you stick to only shades of blue?”

He lay on the bed, covering the sheets over the two of us again and pulling me closer to him. “I have a gray jacket, don’t you remember?” He brushed my shoulders affectionately as I hug him back. “You were freezing, that’s why I took your sweater and put it on you. I also looked for underwear from your bag. You didn’t even wake up while I was putting your clothes on you.”

I suddenly felt like a toddler with her parent changing her clothes. “Thank you.” I whispered as I tangled my legs between his, chasing the warmth coming from him. “Is it morning already?”

“It’s morning but still dark outside. I was woken up by the sound of footsteps earlier. I opened the door slightly to check if anyone’s out there, but there’s no one.” He explained, turning his face towards me. “Would you like me to make breakfast? You must be hungry.”

I smirked as I burrow my face on the hollow of his neck, remembering last night’s events. I can still feel his weight on mine, the firmness of his grasp on my thighs and the soreness between my legs, feeling exhausted and giddy at the same time. “It’s alright, I’ll do it. Just give me a minute. I feel quite comfortable here.”

He chuckled softly, running his hands inside my sweater and kneading my lower back.

“You should stop that, Jake, or else I’ll fall asleep again.”

“Really? I was thinking of something entirely different.” He crooned as he continued kneading my skin until he reached my buttocks.

I gasped at his touch, looking up at him. “You know I have to take a shower and make breakfast, right?”

“Two people can fit inside that bathroom, if I remember correctly.” He argued, peppering kisses on my neck as if renewing the marks he made there last night.

I giggled at his suggestion, sitting up on the bed. “Shower then breakfast. You need to be fast because I’m hungry.” I said, getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. Jake followed closely, removing his clothes as we enter the bathroom.

“I can be fast.” He smirked as he closed the door.

********

We helped ourselves with leftover pumpkin soup, toasted bread, and the fruits for breakfast. It was the quickest food available to satiate our hunger. As we eat, I can’t help but wonder of something that has been on my mind since we first met.

“How old are you?” I asked as I took a bite of the bread.

He looked up at that, curious. “Why do you ask?”

“Can’t I?”

“Of course, you can. I’m asking why.”

I shrugged, taking a spoon of the soup. “Nothing, just curious.”

“What’s your guess?”

I thought about it, remembering her mother’s letter to Alan. “I guess you’re born between 1985 and 1990, but I’m leaning on 1985 since your mother deemed you old enough to be cared for by someone else. So, 35?”

He smiled, nodding. Then he returned the question to me. “How old are you, then?”

What’s your guess?” I replied, winking at him.

He chuckled lightly, a blush of pink tainting his cheeks in embarrassment. “You don’t know what a dot-matrix printer is, and you’re confused at the idea of a floppy disk.” I laughed loudly, amazed that he still remembers. “So, I’m guessing between 1990 -1995, but you seem older than Hannah, and she’s born in 1993. So, 1992?” he answered, unsure.

“That’s correct.” I said, clapping my hands. “Your attention to detail is remarkable.” Suddenly, another question popped in my mind. “I’m not sure if it’s okay for you to tell me this, but how were you able to hack the messages and activities of those in Duskwood? That one really intrigued me.”

“That would be a professional secret.” He winked, sipping his coffee. “But I’ll make an exception for you. Have you heard of interaction-less bugs? It’s a type of code that you can use to gain access to another user’s messages, images. Remember, I was able to hack into Hannah’s cloud, and I found her contacts. She also once told me of her friends, that’s why I sent that message to all of them. Once they opened their messaging app, the bug works to send specific user data back, like the content of their SMS messages or images.”

“Interesting. And sneaky.” I commented as I took another bite of the bread.

As we finish our food, we heard a loud knock on the door. Jake stood up to see who it was, and I followed closely after him. A police officer was waiting outside the door, nodding curtly as Jake opened the door a bit.

“Chilly morning, officer.” Jake said as I closed my arms around my body in the cold and noticing that the police was also keeping his hands under his coat pocket. “What brings you here?”

“Good morning. We’re just doing our morning patrol, and some of the residents mentioned seeing someone around this area. Did you see or hear anything last night until this morning?” He said, his voice a bit thick and unintelligible.

Jake and I exchanged furtive glances, both knowing that it was a different kind of sound that filled the cabin last night. Jake shook his head back at the officer. “We haven’t heard anything unusual last night. But I was awoken by footsteps and breaking twigs this morning. I checked to see if anyone was there but nothing.”

He nodded, craning his neck to see inside the cabin. “I understand that you and your wife are here for the holidays. Are you staying here until Christmas?”

That made me a bit suspicious. No one but Peter knows that we’re here. I spoke ahead of Jake. “Apologies, officer. I wasn’t able to catch your name. What was it again?”

Jake looked back at me, his brows furrowed and looking suspiciously at the officer, too. Suddenly, the officer took a small knife from his pocket and attacked us. Jake, luckily has good reflexes, trapping his hand with the door as he tried to squeeze it shut. He dropped the knife and took his hand away. “I’ll be back!”

Jake locked the door as fast as he could, panting. “What the fuck was that?” He went to the nightstand and opened the drawer where he keeps his phone. “What’s the number for the “real” police?”

I ran to my bag, taking out the gun officially issued to me. “It’s 110”, I said as I took the stairs up to the loft. I tried to look for him at the window, but he cannot be found. Instead, I saw something far sinister. It must be the real police officer, his face contorted like he’s been strangled.

Jake talked with the police over the phone as I scan through the window, looking for the attacker. Suddenly, shots were fired to the window’s direction, and I immediately ducked on the floor.

“Maddie! Are you okay?” Jake shouted, also crouched at the end of the bed.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” I said, peeking through the shattered window. I can’t let him get in. I suddenly feel like I’ve been doing this a lot of times, aiming at him with my gun and firing three consecutive shots. He was hit at the thigh, lying on the ground, groaning in pain.

“Assailant down!” I shouted unconsciously, panting from the rush of adrenaline.

Jake came up to me at the loft. “The police are on their way.” He said, peeking at the man through the window. “Who the fuck was that?”

“I have no idea, but the police better get here before he bleeds to death. Could you also call medical services? The number’s 112.” I went down the stairs and into the door.

“Where are you going?!” Jake shouted frantically, following as he dials the number.

“I’m going to check on him.” I said as I got out the door on high alert again. Jake followed me to the back of the cabin, wary of the gun-wielding attacker.

“Put your hands in the air!” I shouted as I slowly approached, my gun pointed at his head.

The man kept groaning, both his hands clutching his bleeding thigh. I found his gun on the floor, kicking it away with my foot. The police siren rang through the woods and officers came running to us with the medics, applying first aid on the man as they restrain him on the gurney.

A real officer came towards us. “Officer Weber, Ma’am. I’m very sorry but we’ll have to take both of your statements.” He said to both Jake and I as he led us out of the area as they cordoned it off.

As we wait for the officers inside the cabin, Jake leaned into me, whispering “You were right about cabins. This one didn’t end well.”

I tried to keep my face stoic, my lips curling on a tight grin. “Don’t worry about it, Jake. Something good did happen.” He returned my grin, looking around to make sure no one saw him smile in the middle of a crime scene. “We can always continue this at Christmas.”

“You want me to spend Christmas with you?” he asked.

“You can stay until New Year. Heck, you can stay as long as you want.” I said, straightening up my seat when I saw the officers coming.

“I hope it’ll be an uneventful Christmas. I only want to live in peace.” Jake said, sighing.

“I hope so, too.” I whispered to him as the police officers took their notepads from their pockets to take our statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this short holiday story! I would like our main characters to have some peace and quiet for once, but it seems like they attract trouble wherever they go.😁 But don't worry, it's nothing they can't handle.
> 
> I wish you all a very happy New Year! ❤❤❤


End file.
